This invention relates to a holding case for holding a card-type object, particularly, relates to a holding case having an intermediate packing member for only an IC card.
Various conventional holding cases are proposed in the past to hold a card-type object, such as an IC card based on PCMIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) standards. These conventional holding cases are similar in structure to one another. That is, each of the conventional holding cases has an external casing member and an intermediate packing member which is received in the external casing member and which holds the card-type object.
Though the intermediate packing member has a holding structure for holding the card-type object, the holding structure lacks durability and certainty or reliability.